Hitherto, a vehicle which changes, depending on a travel state, a characteristic (referred to as suspension characteristic) of a suspension apparatus for coupling a wheel to a vehicle body has been known. The suspension characteristic is mainly determined by a spring constant and a damping coefficient of the suspension apparatus. Thus, ride comfort, operation stability, and the like can be changed by adjusting at least one of the spring constant or the damping coefficient depending on the travel state. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a suspension system configured to eliminate an oscillation specific to a vehicle of an in-wheel motor driving type. The suspension system includes air springs each capable of changing a spring constant and shock absorbers each capable of changing a damping coefficient, and changes, when the number of revolutions of a motor enters a specific range, the spring constants of the air springs and the damping coefficients of the shock absorbers to reduce the oscillation of the vehicle.